


THIS IS JUST A TRIAL

by bad taco (iamanawesometaco)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanawesometaco/pseuds/bad%20taco
Summary: IM SORRY, IM EXPERIMENTING WITH WORK SKINS, IGNORE THIS





	THIS IS JUST A TRIAL

basic text

this is block text.

this is more block text. i **wanted to see what more would** look like. this is also in pesterlog? i dont do the homestuck, okay, im confused but supportive

this is EVEN MORE block text. i wanted to see what THIS looked like. this is in monospace, i wanna see how courier looks without the black coding

aaand this is all the same but in different block types i made

this is block text. i wanted to see what it looked like **wanted to see what more would**. this is cribbed from the public homestuck work skin

**ALERT!** Incoming Weapon of Mass Destruction detected.

this is EVEN MORE block text. i wanted to see what THIS looked like. this is in monospace, i wanna see how courier looks without the black coding

this is block text. i wanted to see what it looked like. this is cribbed from the public homestuck work skin

this is more block text. i wanted to see what more would look like **wanted to see what more would**. this is also in pesterlog? i dont do the homestuck, okay, im confused but supportive

this is EVEN MORE block text. i wanted to see what THIS looked like. this is in monospace, i wanna see how courier looks without the black coding

i'm working on a Worm CYOA so that's why the skin!!! *fingerguns*

**CHOOSE YOUR ENTRY INTO THE WORLD.  
  
****[** Self-Insert **]  
**You are dropped off in Brockton Bay on April 8th 2011. [FILE CORRUPTED] You are able to pick a set of clothes that you own to take with you, and you are given 100 USD. Beyond this you will have to make your own way.  
  
**[** Reincarnation **]**  
In what feels like an instant you are born into Earth Bet and live out a life up until the age of your choosing, at which point you regain your memories and begin to control your actions normally. [FILE CORRUPTED] Beyond this all new memories and experiences are integrated seamlessly.  
  
[ Endbringer ]  
[FILE CORRUPTED]  
  
[ CONFIRM ]


End file.
